Grojband Future
by Frozenprincezz
Summary: Corey has a wicked plan to go into the future what could possible go wrong? Laney is shocked to meet 'Courtney' CORE-T-NEY


**Hello Pl;ease enjoy!**

**By me and Imagrojian\fangirlinggrojfan**

One day Corey wanted to go into the furture so they could see how famous they were. They stepped inside the time machine and and poof they we're 20 yrs into the furture.

The group looked around each other, and realized that they were in a different house. "Where are we?" Kin and Kon asked  
'' In my garage... and who are you weirdos?'' said a strange voice from the shadows. Everyone watched as this red head girl wearing a green and black striped top with a light brown skirt and a beanie and a smiley face on it. And she has blue shappire eyes. stepped out and looked at them.

"And who are you?" Corey asked back while he was completely confused and curious. The girl then said, "you kinda look like my dad..."  
'' What?'' said Corey looking puzzled. The girl then said '' I am Courtney Riffin and you guys are?''. Corey looked shocked starring at her as he said '' Guys! I think this is my daughter in the furture!''

Laney raised her eyebrow at Corey, "and how can you be sure? She could be Trina's daughter..?"  
'' Trinas a girl so her last name wouldn't be riffin... Plus she has my eyes!'' said Corey now starring at Courtney. Courtney looked at them weirdly.

Kin smirked at Corey and said '' I think I know who the motheris too hmm?''

Corey blushed lightly from Kin's remark while he then asked Courtney "u-uh, what's your mum look like?"  
'' Uhh.. Alot like that red head over there...'' said Courtney pointing towards Laney. Laney started blushing.

Kin and Kon started catcalling at Corey and Laney, making their faces go red, "Corey and Laney are future parents!"  
Courtney then said '' How can you be my parents? You only look 13 likeme!''

"We used a time machine to go into the future! And this is the future! That's why we're young!" Corey explained  
Kin smirked as he said '' Yes Corey and Laney sitting in a tree k.i...'' Kin got stopped by Laneys fist in his face.

"Admit it Laney, that would be cool!" Kon cheered, but quickly stopped when he saw her glare over at him  
Corey and Laney rolled their eyes as the twins. Kin then asked '' Oooo who is Trina with?''

"You mean Auntie Trina? She's with Kon. And I'm guessing that's you," Courtney pointed at Kon  
Everyone but Kon turned to him and said '' What?''  
Courtney rolled her eyes at them as she said '' Oh its my parents annivsary today for being married.

Corey and Laney's faces went even redder while Kin and Kon were squealing even louder. "Nice job, Corey!"  
Courtney started smirking more as she said '' It was actually this every day 20 years ago that my parents started dating...''

Corey glanced at Laney nervously and before he could speak, they all heard another voice  
'' Who are you?'' asked A fermilliar voice. '' Mum?'' asked Courtney.

They looked behind Courtney to see a redhead that wore a green and black striped dress that was only a few feet taller than Courtney. Laney went wide-eyed  
Corey starred at her looking at her beauty as he thought '' Wow Lanes looks great..'' Furture Laney said '' Ciorey? Kin?Kon? Me?''

Kin and Kon laughed at how she was confused, while Courtney told her mum what had happened. Corey just wrapped an arm around Laney while he smirked at her  
Laney started blushing red.

Out of randomness, Kin and Kon yelled, "Where's Corey?! Where's Corey?!"  
Corey looked at them weirdly. Laney kept looking at Coreys hand on her shouldert.

"Uh, did someone call the 'Riff-meister's' name?" An older, but very recognizable, voice asked  
'' This is younger you dad'' said Courtney.

Just then an older looking Corey walked into the garage, with his signature beanie and a guitar shirt. "Woah, what the heck?! It's little me!"  
Corey just got a little freaked out grabbed Laney and the twins and run away. Untill they came to a park. '' Core whats wrong?''

Corey looked at Laney and smiled lightly before looking away, shyly. "I-I don't know..." He muttered while he laid down on the grass  
The twins saw some ice cream truck and headed over while Laney laid down next to him. She then said '' So... in future we get married? How did that happen..''

"Well, I guess I... p-proposed to you and you said yes..." He said shyly while he started blushing, he turned his head her way and gazed at her  
He then closed his eyes and smiled as he made there noses touch. Laneys eyes went wide eyed as hearts flew around her and she couldn't help blushing.

"But you know what? That would be awesome!" He said, making it very obvious that he liked her, and that he wanted to get her more flattered.  
Laneys eyes widened as she closed her eyes and put her lips on his. Corey was at first in shock but soon fell into it.

Corey snaked an arm around her shoulders once again while the other pushed away a few strands of her hair.  
Laney couldn't belive what was hapening but she didn't want it to ever end. A few secounds later they slowly pulled apart.

Corey cuddled Laney into his chest, rubbing her back while he gently rested his head on hers, "I love you, Lanes"  
Laney then Hugged Corey tightly as she looked at him and said '' I have always loved you Core!''

Blue hearts started flying over Corey while he pulled back from her a bit and leant down to kiss her  
Just as there lips met the twins came bac with future kin and Kon. F Kin F Kon and Kin and Kon started laughing.

Corey and Laney immediately pulled away with embarrassment while their faces were burning red. "O-Oh, uh your back?"  
Kin smirked as he said '' Yes with Future Kin and Kon!''. Future Kon then said '' Oh you two! SO ADORBS!'' as he hugged Corey and Laney.

The hug Future Kon was giving them was literally crushing their bones, which made Corey say, "Dude, your gonna kill us!"  
He then dropped them. Corey caught Laney in his arms. '' Awwh'' said the two lots of twins.

Corey blushed at Laney before putting her down GENTLY, without dropping her. "You two haven't changed!... Except for Laney!" Kon laughed referring to them in the future.  
'' Yeah the now a day Laney isn't soo... we'll...NOT TELLING COREY SHE LOVES him!'' said Kin.

The twins started laughing while Laney rolled her eyes. "And you guys haven't changed either!"  
The twins laughed more as Laney got up. '' So what now?'' asked Laney.

(Should they go back to the garage where they met Courtney or...?"

Future Kin and Kon looked at The group and said, "Well, we're heading over to Future Corey and Laney's place. You guys coming?"  
Wicked future transation! They then entered and saw coutrney with F Corey and F Laney.

Courtney smirked upon seeing Corey walk in after what happened earliee. "Why'd you leave earlier, Corey?"  
'' Uhh no reason..'' said Corey as he kept walking in while holding Laneys hand.

Courtney just scoffed. "Your scared of yourself in the future!" Everyone but Corey started laughing about it  
'' So Courtney hows Blade?'' asked her dad while smirking. '' Lay off my crush will you?'' said Courtney.

All of them smirked and cat-called at the girl while her face went a dark red.  
Suddenly Blade and the two twins Tom and Dom come in the Garage. Blade waved to Courtney as he said '' Hey are you ready yet?''

"U-uh yeah." She stuttered out while she was blushing. "Wait, where you two love birdies going?" Laney teased  
Blade Tom and Dom looked at Laney weirdly before shaking it off. Blade said '' Who we're you even referring to?''

'His oblivious like Corey.' Laney smirked to herself. "Courtney, where are you going?" She asked again, only addressing her by her actual name  
'' Uhh to a band performance!'' said Coutnery

"Haha, what's the name of your band?" Corey asked  
'' Starrock'' said Blade starring at him.

"Wicked!" Kon and Kon cheered while doing their 'handshake'  
'' Well we better head home!'' said Corey

Before Corey could pull down the garage door, Future Corey shoved Corey and pulled it down, "Thanks for coming out everyone!"


End file.
